Naivety
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Kid has a big crush on Maka and likewise. Kid asks Maka what she likes in a guy, seeing if there is a possibility that Maka likes him. Maka belives Kid likes someone else because of this. Can Kid convince her otherwise? KidxMaka
1. Shyness

Maka POV:

"Maka. Maka! Get up, I'm starving," I heard Soul's voice say. I kept my eyes closed. Soul lightly put his hand on my shoulder and I felt him look down on me, "I know your awake Maka."

I rolled over on to my belly and grunted. I heard Soul walk over to my desk.

"I might just have to call Black Star and get him to come over and wake you up," Soul said starting to dial numbers. Faster than ever, I grabbed my heavy science book and threw it at his head. He fell and gave me a why-the-heck-did-you-do-that-for face.

"I think you won't," I said getting out of bed. Soul got up.

"Damn woman. God, I'll get breakfast started," Soul turned and headed out of the room. I yawned and walked over to my closet. It was summer break and it was getting close to the fourth of July. I decided I should wear something light. I grabbed a pair of shorts, a white tank top and a red sweater that had the letters DWMA on the right side. I walked out of my room into the bathroom. I straightened my hair, grabbed my phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Soul," I said sitting at the table where he set up my breakfast. He looked at me.

"Liz and Patti called asking if you could sleepover at their house tonight," Soul gave me his toothy grin and I smiled back.

"Well I should call them. Is Black Star coming over today? I heard you talking about something like that," I said. Soul nodded. I frowned, "Well, I'll be gone by then."

"Of course you will. Do you really hate cleaning up after us? Anyway, Black Star is going to come over in an hour. Do you want me to help you pack?" Soul asked. I smiled and nodded. We walked into my room. Soul grabbed a bag and set it on my bed, and put my brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste in it, "Need anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you Soul," I said. Soul smirked and walked out of the room. I packed up all the things that I need and put my stuff by my door. I walked into the living room to say goodbye to Soul.

"Bye Soul. I'll see you tomorrow," I said giving Soul a hug, "and, hey. Make sure Black Star doesn't go into my room or I'll Maka chop you into oblivion."

"Okay Maka. I won't let him," Soul said getting up. I grabbed my bags and walked out the door. I pulled out me cell phone and dialed Patti's number.

_Maka?_

"Yea? I'm coming over now. Okay?"

_Oh! Okay! See you in a little bit! Yay Giraffes!_

I rolled my eyes. She _really_ has a thing for giraffes.

"Hey Maka do you need a ride? I forgot it took a little bit to get to Kid's house," Soul said riding next to me on his motorcycle thingy. I smiled and nodded. I jumped up on the seat behind Soul. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we rode off. I was excited to see Kid, Liz, and Patti again. I haven't seen them since everyone last played basketball.

We finally reached the reaper's house. I got off of Soul's bike, "Thank you Soul."

"Anytime. See you tomorrow Maka," Soul said as I grabbed my bag off of his bike. I walked up to the front door and right before I could ring the doorbell…

"Maka! Hey, I'll take your stuff up to our room," Liz said as she opened the door. She grabbed my bag and ran off.

"Hey guys," I said as Patti pulled me through the door. When I walked past the living room I stopped. I saw Kid sitting on his couch reading a book. I walked up to him, "Hey Kid, what book are you reading?"

"Oh, Maka. Looking perfectly symmetrical as usual. Oh, the book I'm reading… It's a book my dad got for me on my birthday," he said looking up at me. I smiled and felt a small blush reach my cheeks. I reached in my large purse and grabbed a book. I handed the book to him and he smiled.

"I just got done reading it and thought you would like it. It was really good," I said. I almost died when he blushed as he took the book from my hand.

"I'd love to read it Maka. Thank you," Kid said sitting back down, "would you like something to drink Maka?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good. Kid, can I ask you a question?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Of course you can Maka. I also wanted to ask you a question," He said. I looked down at the floor.

"So do you think we could go to the library together or… something? Or maybe the museum? I don't know… You're like my only friend that likes to read and… stuff," I blushed. I heard Kid choke.

"L-like a date?" Kid stuttered. I shrugged. Kid looked away, "I… would r-really like that…" Kid excused himself for a minute. Then, Liz and Patti ran in to the room.

"Keep doing what you're doing! You're winning him over Maka," Liz whispered excitedly. Patti put light pink lipstick on my lips. Liz forced my mouth open and spraying something in it. Liz perked up, "Common' Patti! Kid is coming back!"

Kid came back in the room with a plate of cookies. There were eight cookies, of course. He sat down next to me and put the plate of cookies down on the table in front of us, "Help yourself."

"Thank you Kid," I said grabbing one cookie and Kid reached down at the same time. I felt a chill run down my spine, "Sorry… Oh, I should get back to Liz and Patti."

"I'll see you later Maka. I'll be sure to read this book you lent me," I got up and opened the door and two blonds came crashing in. They got up and ran. I followed them, but walking. I reached their room and they pulled me in.

"Maka, do you like Kid?" Patti said grabbing my shoulders and shaking them.

"Um, yeah I guess so. I never really thought about that," I told them with a quizzical look on my face. Liz grinned.

"Maka? Not like that. You know lovvveee him? " Liz asked. My eyes widened.

"I uh… I don't know I just… um never thought about him like that until just a few days ago," I looked down again.

"Hi, Maka. I uh just wanted to see how you're doing…" Kid said as he stood in front of me in my doorway. I blushed. Liz and Patty started giggling.

"Oh, I'm fine… How are you?" I asked. Kid smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks… Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. I nodded and walked outside the room. We both sat down on the couch in the living room, "How do you get a girl to like you?"

"Um… I'm flattered that you came to me for advice but… I'm not that experienced with dating and romance…" I said. Kid shook his head.

"Ah, no! Just trust me, Maka. What qualities would you look for in a guy?" Kid asked.

"My opinion?" I tilted my head in confusion. Kid nodded, "I guess a guy who is himself, not someone fake. He should be smart, romantic, kind and protective. I prefer guys with dark hair. Oh, he should also be mysterious."

"You just described Kid!" Patti giggled poking her head through the doorway. I blushed and let out the fakest laugh ever.

"_Whattt_? You're crazy Patty!" Okay… so maybe I'm not a good lair.

"You are the worst lair ever, Maka," Liz sighed walking next to Patti. Kid raised an eyebrow. I glared at the Thompson sisters.

"Shut up." I frowned. I glanced out the window, "Great it's raining," I muttered.

"The news anchor said there wouldn't be any rain until tomorrow…" Liz said and then she paused, "Oh I know! We can watch a movie!"

We turned on a movie and I sat next to Kid. So he likes someone? Well, it's not me! Why would he ask me, if he liked me? That doesn't make sense! (Yeah… It kind of does.) I feel so… jealous!

A/N: Hey so I am Rachel, in case you didn't know. I'm a huge KidxMaka fan although I do like soma too (but not as much). If you haven't read any of my other Kid-Maka FF go check them out!


	2. Embarrassment

A/N: Sorry you guys had to wait so long! I was busy with my other more popular fan fiction and such. Again, I'm sorry!

* * *

><p>Liz slipped the DVD in to the player.<p>

"What are we watching?" Kid asked. Liz smiled.

"It's a secret!" She giggled. Liz plopped next to me on the couch. Liz turned to me, "Hey Maka? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. She giggled again.

"You're pouting. You look upset… but you look so cute when you're upset!" she said pinching my cheeks.

"I am not!" I grumbled swatting her hands away. Kid chuckled as he sat down next to me. Liz smiled and pressed the play button.

Liz Pov:

Plan A set in motion.

Much as I hate this movie… It was a great way to getting Kid and Maka together.

Then the title appeared… "Insidious".

My worst nightmare.

"Liz?" Maka turned to me, "I thought you hated this kind of stuff?"

"_pshht, _I'm over that phase!" I nervously chuckled. Maka raised an eyebrow and turned back to the screen.

"Okay then…" Maka said awkwardly. After a while I could tell Maka wasn't a big fan of this stuff either. Eventually, my plan worked. Maka got scarred and curled up to Kid with her face in his chest. Kid blushed and hesitated than wrapped his arms around her.

Me? Well I was bawling my eyes out trying not to watch the movie.

Kid Pov:

Oh. My. Death.

Maka was cuddled up next to me shaking. I wrapped my arms around her. I turned to Liz who was crying hysterically. Sure, she's not scarred of this stuff! Not the sarcasm in my voice. I frowned and whispered to her, "Liz!"

Liz wiped her tears away, "You're welcome!" she whisper/yelled.

I looked down at Maka and then back at Liz, "T-thanks…"

S-she is so warm and small. I could feel her little heartbeat against me. She had a tight hold on my shirt. She made it asymmetrical but I honestly could care less right now…

After a while, I could tell Maka was asleep. When the movie ended Liz flashed me a big grin and left with Patti. I let out a deep sigh and let my head rest on hers.

I fell asleep and was awaken to her stirring. She stretched and yawned. Maka then turned to me and her eyes widened, "Oh my God! Did I fall asleep on you?! I'm so sorry Kid!"

"Hey, no problem. Did you get a good rest?" I asked- probably blushing. Maka covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, how embarrassing! I drooled on you!" Maka moaned. I chuckled.

"Like I said, no problem. It's fine, Maka." I smiled. Maka shook her head. She began rubbing my shirt wear she drooled.

"No, it isn't! I made your shirt asymmetrical!" She cried. I grabbed her wrist.

"Maka, really, it's okay," I said. She bit her lip.

"This is the most embarrassing moment of my life!" she moaned. I lightly bonked her on the head.

"Hey, I thought it was pretty cute," I smiled. She blushed and frowned.

"Really? It was so not cool," she said.

"Now you're sounding like Soul. Maka, listen to me, there is no need to apologize," I stated looking her in the eye. She looked away.

"Bu-"

"Come here," I said pulling her closer to me. I kissed her forehead and her face turned in to the color of a tomato. Ah, does my touch and a simple kiss mean that much to her to blush so much? That gave me a reassuring feeling. I gave her a small hug and she hugged back, "I think Patti and Liz are waiting for you upstairs."

"yeah… okay..." she blushed as she got up.

I'm so glad I didn't mess up.

Maka Pov:

OMLD. I kept silent. When I walked in to the sister's room I closed the door.

"Sooo…? How did it go?" Liz asked. I kept a straight face.

"He kissed me!" I yelled. Liz and Patti screamed jumping up and down with me. Liz was the first one to calm down.

"Where did he kiss you? Nose? Mouth? Cheek?" she asked grabbing my hands.

"The forehead!" I smiled. Liz and Patti both awed.

"That's so cute!" They yelled. Patti hugged me.

"He so likes you!" she giggled. I blushed.

Liz Pov:

Plan A worked.

Now… Plan B.

I tapped Maka's shoulder, "Hey can you come with me?"

She nodded and followed me to Kid's room. I opened the door for her and she walked in. I then closed the door and locked it.

"Huh? Liz? Liz! Open the door!" I heard from the other side of the door.

"I'll see you in a little bit!" I smiled walking away.

Kid has his own bathroom connected to his bedroom and he is currently taking a shower.

Who knows what could happen behind those doors!

Maka Pov:

Shit.

I'm going to kill Liz. I paused when I heard the door on the other side of the room open. I looked back to see Kid half-naked. My eyes widened and I'm sure I was blushing.

"AH!" we both yelled at the same time.

I twiddled my fingers, "Um… Liz locked me in here…"

"Yeah… I… uh see that…" He scratched his wet hair.

He was wet… half-naked (only a towel around his waist)… with his pale skin… steam coming of his body… his sexy, muscular, body…

What the hell am I thinking?!

Liz set me up!

"So um…" Kid started.

"Oh… yeah," I stuttered turning around so Kid could get dressed. I heard the sounds of clothing shuffling.

This was even more embarrassing than drooling on him!

No this wasn't embarrassing… This was awkward.

"I'm done." I heard Kid say. I turned around and looked at my feet. Kid cleared his throat, "so… I think I'll try to get the door open…"

He picked the lock and opened it. He held the door open for me, "Thanks…"

I stormed down to the Thompson's room and pounded on the door, "Open up! I'm mad at you!"

The door opened slightly and I was yanked in.

"I'm sorry but… you and Kid… _you _and _Kid…" _Liz said apparently trying to hint at something.

"It won't happen." I said frowning.

"Why the hell do you think that?!" Liz frowned putting an arm around me.

"He likes someone else… He asked me what girls like in a guy and he told me he like this one girl…" I trailed off. Liz started laughing.

"Why would he want your input on that? Because he likes you smart one!" Liz smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're lying…" I said.

"If someone knows how guys work it would be me. Plus, he talks about you in his sleep. He said one time 'Maka… Don't leave, you're so symmetrical and cute… NOT THE HAMBURGERS!'." Liz rolled her eyes.

"He does…?" I asked. My heart seemed to not be that heavy anymore… I smiled to myself. Kid likes me.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Maka opened the door to her (and Soul's) apartment. He smiled at her, "Hey Maka. How did the sleepover go?"

"It was the best night of my life," she giggled hugging herself.

"What happened? You've never been so giggly and stuff before." Soul commented pausing the movie he was watching.

"I am not! Geez, your such a jerk!" Maka yelled as she ran to her room.

"…" Soul was wide-eyed, "Her hormones are so uncool…"


	3. Nerds

A/N: Hey guys! I hope this is an okay chapter. I kept stalling with this chapter reading Karkat x Reader fanfics *gets shot*

"I don't know... I love them both so much, It is so hard for me to choose one over the other."

"One is mysterious and the other is cool."

"I know..."

"Which one is more important to you?"

"I think... I think I love him more," I said pointed to the self with all The Quantum physics books on it. Kid put his finger up to his chin.

"Good choice. For a second I thought you were going to choose Linear Algebra." He stated. I nodded.

Kid helped me pick out a few books and we checked out and headed back to my house.

"How can you stand to live in such an asymetrical apartment building?" Kid asked as we got closer to it. I giggled.

"Maybe it's because I'm not bothered by asymmetry." I smiled. He stopped.

"How can you not be bothered by asymmetry?" He asked. I stopped.

"I honestly don't know." He chuckled and caught up to me.

My thoughs began to go to something else. Who IS the girl that Kid likes. If it isn't me, I still want to know.

"So, Kid... who is the girl you like?" I asked as he went stiff.

"Um... W-well she's really smart and pretty. She likes reading and um... she has blond hair and georgeous eyes..." Well that's definatly not me. I sighed and he scratched the back of his neck, "She's pretty naive because I drop hints all the time that I like her but she never notices that I do. I think she only sees me as a friend..."

"Have you tried ever just coming out with it and telling you that you like her?" I asked still feeling really dissapointed. He shook his head.

"I don't think I could do that... I don't know if I could handle rejection..." he frowned.

"What girl wouldn't jump at the chance to go out with you?" I scoffed, "I don't think you'll ever face rejection."

"Thanks and this girl is diffrent. She's special..." he smiled to himself.

"Just go on and tell her. She isn't worth it if she rejects you." I said. He gave a quick nod. He stopped agian. I turned to him.

"Maka Albarn. I have feelings for you." He stated. My jaw dropped open. I started to laugh.

"You like me? That's funny. No one like you could ever like me. I mean, really. Scince when does any guy like the flat-chested bookworm?" I frowned.

"Since now. I'm not joking and don't talk that way about yourself." He said looking mad. I stopped laughing.

"You... W-wern't joking? You have feelings for me?" I stuttered. He gave me a firm nod. I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

"Look, I you don't like m-"

"NO! I LIKE YOU TOO!" I yelled quickly. I could see him blush and I knew I was too.

"You... do?" he asked. I nodded shyly.

SOUL POV:

The front door opened and Maka walked in with a pile of books in her hands.

"Have a good time at the library?"

"Yes! Today was amazing!" She smiled.

"You look happy. Did you get a boyfriend or something?" I chuckled. She blushed.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled running back to her room. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, what is up with that girl's hormones? Is she one her period or is it someother girl thing that I don't want to know about?"

"I heard that!" Maka yelled from the other room.

* * *

><p>"Should we tell them?" Kid asked. I shrugged. As we both sat down on a bench at the basketball court.<p>

"I-I don't know how they would react..." I said.

"Don't tell him that I told you but Soul likes you. He is really protective over you. I don't know how he would react." Kid said.

"oh... and yeah he can be pretty protective..." I thought out loud.

"Liz and Patti would never let me hear the end of it. They would tell everyone that we are going out."

"True I gu-"

"You are so beautiful." Kid said pushing a hair behind my ear. I blushed.

"Thank you Kid..." I smiled. We both leaned in until-

"HEYA GUYS!" We broke apart when we heard a fimilliar and annoying voice yell.

Thanks for ruining my almost-first kiss Black Star.

"What are you two doing alone out here?" I heard Soul ask standing next to the blue-haired idiot. There was also Liz Patti, and Tsubaki, apparently here to play basketball.

"I bet some boring nerd stuff!" Black Star chuckled. I sighed and Kid rolled his eyes. Soul grabbed my hand.

"C'mmon, let's play some basketball. Maybe you might get to spend some more time with Spirit!" Kid growled and pushed Soul away.

"Don't push her to do anything she dosen't want to do!" I could help but smile thinking about how great of a boyfriend he is. Even if we just started going out a few hours ago.

"Chill out Kid. We're fine with you two doing your nerd stuff," Soul chuckled. Kid lossened up a little. I stood up.

"Well Kid and I are going to read back at the apartment." I said grabbing Kid's hand and dragging out of the court. After a block away, Kid put his arm around my waist. I frowned, "That damn Black Star."

"I know, I was really excited to kiss you," Kid smiled. I felt my face heat up.

"W-we'll have plenty of time alone at my place so... m-maybe we could start from where we were interupted?" I asked shly. He blushed and looked away.

"Y-yeah, sure." He smiled. We finally got back and headed for my room. We pulled out the books that I rented earlier and started to read like the "bookworms" we are. I yawned and fell asleep in his lap...

* * *

><p>AN: I'm tired so I just kinda just finished the end of the chapter as fast as I could. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Kind of PDA

Hey everyone! I have two OC characters in this chapter so... I'm sorry! I just needed some filler characters! I don't like OCs in FF but I hope you can deal with them :(

1. Feija Aleksi (Finnish, 18, meister)

2. Owl Eyes (AKA Eyes, Native American, 14, weapon (tomahawk))

Just so you know I have them on my Deviantart page if you want to know what they look like.

* * *

><p>"Let's fight!" I smiled in my up-beat tone swinging Soul around with gentle movements. Feija swung Eyes around.<p>

"I won't go easy on you," Feija smirked and warned.

"3.2.1. Fight!" Ms. Marie yelled letting Feija and me spar. Feija swung the tomahawk at me and I ducked. As I ducked I let my left hand support me on the ground and had Soul and my other hand. While I was ducking I swug my right leg around, tripping him. He flipped over my shoulder and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Geez Maka, You're gonna ruin my hair," He smirked getting back up. I smiled. It was now my turn to strike. I came running at him with Soul in my hands. I jumped up to strike at him but he quickly hit my stomache with the blunt end of Eyes and added the power of his soul wavelength which made me fly backwards.

I got up and ran twords him slaming the end of Soul on the ground. I tightened my grip and flipped slaming him in the head with my heel. I crouched down, "Aww! No fun, you did go easy on me, didn't you?"

Owl Eyes turned back in to her human form helping Feija back up. He held out his hand, "That was a good fight."

I shook his hand, "You did really good."

Soul turned back in to his human form. And stood up.

"Eyes, Soul, come here." Stein said calling the two weapons over. Fejia smiled at me. Feija is really nice but... he can get very cocky at times. He is very well known with the girls at the DWMA. Not in a good way though. He flirts with every girl he sees (More like anything that moves (France, anyone?)), with the exception of Owl Eyes, his weapon partner.

Everytime he asks a girl out they say no. Not because he isn't handsome; well actually he is really, I mean really, handsome. His bright blue eyes... short blond curly hair... classsy clothes... always wearing those thick rimmed glasses... and the gauges in his ears... back to the point! They said no because he is basically a man whore.

I have to admit... he was almost as gorgeous as Kid! But Kid is mine, and a little bit more gorgeous than Fejia.

"So, how's life treating you?" He asked. I smiled.

"It's been going good. Soul needs a witch's soul and he'll be a death scythe!" I replied, "What about you?"

"It's okay. My older brother is leaving Findland to live here in America." He said. Did I forget to mention that he is Finnish? "e to get 14 kishin eggs and of course, a witch's soul."

I leaned agianst the desk nearest to him, "So uhhh... I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Umm..." OH MY LORD DEATH! Kid and I are dating but we are keeping it a secret! What am I supposed to say? I twidled my fingers, "I-"

"NO! You can go out with her!" I heard a voice yell when the doors busted open. Kid! Feija raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez... sorry?" Fejia replied akwardly, "Why would you care anyway?"

"U-uh... because... She has a boyfriend!" He yelled. I groaned. Feija looked at me. I noticed everyone in the room was staring at us.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do I know h-" Feija was cut off by Kid.

"HIS NAME IS JABOLBA AND HE LIVES IN PARAGUAY!" Oh my gosh. I facepalmed.

"J-jabolba? Who names their kid 'Jabolba'?" Soul asked. (Sorry if your name is Jabolba. I mean no offense) I rolled my eyes. I sighed and grabbed Kid's hand.

"We'll be right back. I have to talk to Kid for a minute." I gritted my teeth and walked out of the room. We went it to an empty closet and closed the door.

"Really? Jabolba? Paraguay?" I sighed.

"It was the first thing that poped up in my head!" He explained. A thought came in to my mind.

"Would it be that bad if people knew we are going out? I mean it's not embarassing or anything..." I said. He shrugged.

"I have know problem with letting people know that I am going out with the most beautiful and smartest girl in the world." He smiled, holding my hands. I blushed.

"K-Kid... You're so sweet," I said giving him a hug. We both stood back and smiled at eachother for a second. Kid reached for the door.

"Well, we better get going." He said shaking the door knob. He froze and looked back at me. "We're locked in..."

"Today is not my day..." I sighed. I looked back up at him, "Well... it's not that bad..."

"What do you mean? We are stuck in the janitor's closet!" He frowned. I put my hands on his shoulder.

"True but... you're stuck in here with me..." I smiled. He blushed.

Regular POV:

The Janitor whistled and pushed his cart up to a closet. He got his keys out and unlocked the door. He opened it to see two teens making out. He paused when Kid looked up. Kid looked like a deer in the headlight.

That's when the couple was dragged down to the Death Room because apparently PDA wasn't allowed even though it wasn't really considered PDA.

Liz was painting her nails, Patti was... what the hell was she doing? Anyway the Janitor dragged them up to Lord Death.

"Oh hey! Wazzup?" Lord Death chirped.

"I found these two, sucking face in a closet." He said with an annoyed look. Liz looked up of course, hoping to see some drama.

"Son? Maka?" He said with a surprised tone. Liz grinned.

"Hey, way to go Kid! I never thought you would confess!" She laughed grabbing her phone to text everyone in the whole city. 'Oh shit' Kid and Maka thought at the same time.

"I really don't know what to say right now..." Lord Death said. Maka and Kid both realized that they were scruffy-loooking and immediatly fixed their clothes. Maka took a little step forword.

"Lord Death... Kid and I are dating..." She said nervously. Lord Death hugged her and spun her around.

"I'm so glad! If Kid were to date anyone I would want it to be you!" He giggled (Yes, Lord Death giggles).


	5. Liz Knows People

"Elizabeth Thompson! Put down the phone, right now!" Kid yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Why should I? It's great that you and Maka are an 'item' now. I've been waiting for this for over a year! Remember how you were all googly-eyed when you first got to really meet her in the library?" She explained. Her eyes widened, "Oh, I know! You're afraid that Soul is going to beat you up because he's jelous!"

"Am not! Last time we fought, I won easily!" Kid pouted. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Whatever lover boy. I won't send it." Liz said closing her phone.

"Hey sis', can we go play with the giraffes at the zoo?" The younger Thompson sister asked, grabbing Liz's arm.

"No. We can't because _YOU GOT US BANNED_! You just H_AD_ to ride one a giraffe. Nice going Patti." Liz said with annoyance. Kid stared in to space.

"Isn't Maka beautiful? She's my symmetrical godess! The way she smiles is so cute!" Kid blushed, babaling like an idiot.

"Great. he's probably gonna end up stalking her. Poor Maka..." Liz muttered.

Maka had already left, still blushing like mad from being caught with this so called 'PDA'. She stormed through the front door of her apartment. Soul looked up from his magazine.

"Hey Mak-"

"I hate janitors!" Maka yelled, sitting on the sofa next to Soul.

"Um... Oka-"

"The janitor ratted me out! I have after school detention tomorrow! My permanant record has been flawed!" Maka yelled.

"What?! What did you d-"

"I mean, really, it wasn't even PDA! We were in a closet, not in the middle of the hallway!" Maka fumed.

"PDA!? Closet? W-what?! Who?!" Soul asked shocked. Maka covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"Uh, n-no! I said PD...N! Public Display of nerd...ish things...?" She said.

"That was the worst lie ever." Soul rolled his eyes, "What did you do anyway?"

"I'm not telling you!" Maka yelled, eyeing him suspiciously. He sighed.

"Common', I'm your best friend." He smiled. Maka nodded and sighed.

"So there's this KID that I like and this _KID_ likes me back. So this _KID_ and I started dati,,,ng in secret. We got locked in the janitor's closet... and this _KID_ and I started making out..." Maka explained nervously, putting a lot of emphesis everytime she said 'Kid'.

"WHAT?! Why did you keep saying 'Kid'?... Kid. KID?! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH KID?!" Soul yelled. Maka rubbed the back of her neck and let out an akward laugh.

"Yeah..." She blushed. Soul gritted his teeth.

"You made out with him?! What the fuck Maka?!" Soul yelled. Maka rolled her eyes and got up to go to her room. She closed the door and sighed. Soul kept ranting on how 'uncool' Kid is even when she locked him out.

**7 HOURS LATER (11:00 PM)**

"He is just so rediculous! Soul yelled, STILL continuing his rant. Maka groaned. She opened the door and hit him with a pillow.

"**SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH, PIPE THE FUCK DOWN AND GO TO SLEEP**!" Maka yelled, slaming her door close. She started to shuffle back to her bed and mummbled, "Damn idiot..."

"I'll say!" Maka heard a voice say which startled her. She looked up to see Liz, crawling through her window.

"L-Liz?! What are you doing? How did you climb three stories?" Maka asked, surprised.

"I know people and I need you to tell me which nail color you like better!" Liz smiled, pulling two nail polish bottles out of her pocket. Maka groaned agian.

"Why couldn't you asked Kid or Patti?" Maka asked. Liz smiled agian.

"Kid and Patty couldn't decide on one over the other. I went to ask Black Star, but he shut the door in my face. That's why I came here. So the burnt orange or the maroon? Liz explained.

"The maroon. Now get out of my apartment Liz." Maka said pointing to her window.

* * *

><p>AN: ANNYEONG! So I like this new Soul Eater couple and... I LOVE IT! (not as much as KiMa) It's even kinkier than AsuraxMaka! It's actually cannon... kinda. Anyway, REVIEW! I posted a KidxMaka lemon ff so check it out! I don't have _any_ reviews on it and it's been up for a week... It saddens me...


End file.
